Solaryia
by Scythe1
Summary: A ship crashed on a world where shape-shifters resides; A shape-shifter gets more than what had she expected.


Title: Solaryia

Author: Solaryia

E-mail: [solrya@hotmail.com][1]

Archive: Please ask me first and where it's going to be.

Feedback: Since this is my first, I would really appreciate it if you do leave some

Summary: A ship crash lands on a planet where shape-shifters resides, a shape-shifter gets more than she expects.

Time Frame: 24 years (beginning) 6 years (middle, ending) before TPM. Obi-Wan Kenobi is at the age of 6 months during the beginning and 19 during middle and end.

Printable version: If you want it the same size and all, get it from fanfiction.net, if you want a copy in Arial Narrow, pt. 10 (So you can save paper, since it'll be only 13 pages and the one I post is in 25 pages) then e-mail me and I'll give you the version of it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Star Wars except for the shape shifters, Master Naguan, and the two brother Siths, Da'kvok and Da'lvol. I get exactly NOTHING from this except for the reviews, all flames **will** be used to heat up my room (it's always like Antarctica in here!) ;D

Note: If you think there's some mistakes, then e-mail me or post a review and I'll get on to it.

Enjoy and please R&R!

-Solaryia

-=++++++++++++++Note++++++++++++++=-

-=The words in italic are personal thoughts and the one=-

-=that are in italic and quotes are telepathic=-

-=conversation. The story alternates from Solaryia's POV 

-==to the Author's POV(or whatever you call when==- 

-==there is no character narration)=-

-=+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=-

Solaryia

By Solaryia

As the sunsets beautifully over the horizon, the birds go back to their home to sleep. Some shape-shifters changed into trees and gather nutrients from their native soil, the others just goes to sleep in their huts for their cells can not change into plant-like cells. The green and black-striped sabre cat rests on the tree branches; those on the shape-shifter are their pets. Sometimes, the wild sabre cats try to take out the tamed one, but the owners scare them away by changing into their most feared predators, the winged redfire-draggons. They are like snakes, red-scaled snakes with wingspan of fifty feet. They have two clawed feet and very short arms. I have one of my own too, I call it Phteria, I don't know why. I like to combine different animals to create an even better animal, better defence. There was a council meeting for the members, it doesn't matter how secret it is, I can always hear them in my head. Sometimes I can do things like predict the future and move things with my mind. I can sense when people or animals are hurt emotionally or physically. I don't know how I got such powers, but I'm aware of these special powers. I don't have friends because of my powers, more or less, they are jealous of it. I usually stay on the cliffs, close to the spaceport, hoping to find someone to befriend with. So far, I found none like me, but I keep waiting, knowing that they'll come someday.

So there I was, sleeping, keeping my own center, and checking out how the world is doing, you know, the usual. That's when I saw a comet tail in the sky; I know it isn't a comet because there are people inside it, a lot of people. Don't ask me how I can see in "tree" state, I just could. So there was a ship heading towards nowhere, the people aboard are frightened, the pilot is trying to regain control of the ship. However, by the time he ever did, it was too late, the ship went down, but I used this special powers to help the ship land slowly, but parts of it crashed into the cliff I was on. I changed back to my humanoid shape and dive down to the lake that the ship landed beside. I swam to the ship and tried to look for a ramp, but there was none. The ship was flawless, no seams visible, but I know there is an entrance. I pushed against the hull of the ship and suddenly, I felt the ship's…heartbeat! I yanked my hand away, but found that a bit impossible. Therefore, I keep pushing into the ship, when I finally got into the ship; I saw red flames dancing around the reflective hull. I reached out and tried to sense any survivors on board. I only sense two, the pilot had died, and so has his co-pilot. But the two passengers seem to have survived, but there was something more to them. I ran to the cabin that the survivors were hiding in. Suddenly, something broke, caught on fire and blocked my way. I merely altered my leg's muscles to the sabre cat and leaped over the flaming object with ease. I changed it back and pound on the door, yelling, "Hello! Is anyone in there?!?"

"Yes, me and a child." A male voice answered. My heart sank, to hear a little child in there, could've died if it was anywhere near the cockpit. I looked around to find any thing that resembles a doorknob. But my search was in vain, I sighed in frustration and yelled, "How do you open this door?!"

"You can't, you have to push through." He answered. I did as he asked, I can hear him coughing really hard, like his lungs were filled with water. When I saw him, he was pale, he walked to me, but after three steps, he stumbled and fell. I rushed to him and held him in my arms. When he opened his eyes, I swore he had the most beautiful sapphire eyes I'd ever seen. A lock of my hair dropped from behind my shoulders, I tucked it behind my ear and kept looking at his mysterious eyes. Despite the fire at the background and the sound of a baby crying…A BABY CRYING!!! My stare shifted from the man to the baby in front of me.

"Is that your kid?" I asked him, he nodded slowly. Then he seems to be breathing as if he was suffocating.

"Are you alright?" I asked him in concern. He shook his head and said, "No, I have caught a rare disease, and I'm dying soon. I was going to send him to the---" The man coughed raggedly and continued,"---the Jedi Temple, but the navicomputers were sabotaged by a Hutt. Please, please, help me deliver my son, Ben Lars, safely to the Jedi…Temple…I know you can…you---you---you are strong with--the Force." Then the man died in my arms. _The Force?_ I repeated the man's words. _Could it be the cause for my powers?_ I rushed to the baby boy and scooped him up, I have seen many female parents carry their newborns before, so I carried him out of the ship. It was still freaky exiting the ship through its hull. Once I got out, I had realized that if anyone else knew about the kid, they'd be all over me, asking me whom the father was. I started to grow wings and hollowed my skeletal structure. I finally looked at the baby's eyes and noticed his eyes were the same mysteriously beautiful sapphire eyes. He stopped crying and looked at me. I looked back and smiled, it suddenly reached out to wrap around my neck. I helped boost it up so it's arms can reach my neck, I was so happy. The baby laughed as if it was enjoying hanging on to me. I opened up my wings and crouched and jumped upwards, clutching onto the baby like my life depended on it. I flew to my home and grabbed some cloaks; I put one on and wrapped the baby with the other. I had decided to leave as soon as possible, so I walked to the closest spaceport.

It took 20 minutes to walk there, and luckily, no one tried to stop us. However, we weren't so lucky in the spaceport.

"Hey lady, you wanna come ride with me?" A man about middle 20's asked me. I refused his offer as kindly and politely as I could, but he grabbed me roughly and said, "You have no choice, come with me." I was about to panic, but something about the baby made me keep my cool. I decided to use mind suggestions instead, "Actually, forget it. You are sorry you bothered me."

"Actually, forget it. I'm sorry I bothered you." The man let go of me and I headed towards the service desk and said, "Hi."

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked

"Uh, yeah. I want two tickets to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant."

"Coruscant?"

"Yeah, why, is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, it's just that you're the first one that asked to go to Coruscant. Just be careful when you get there." The lady handed me two tickets, and I gave her the necessary credits to pay for it. I smiled at her and she said, "I hope you make it there safely."

"Thank you and I will." I took the two tickets and rushed to the transport that I was assigned to, because it was leaving in 10 minutes.

When I got there, I was relieved to still see the transport there. I stood in line and was anxious to get on board. Once I was on, I walked calmly to a seat in the dining hall. I was calm on the outside, but something made me feel so alert. I also had regretted to leave my sabre cat behind, but I am not so certain about the rules and regulation about animals and plants on Coruscant. After what felt like a millennium, I decided to go to the entertainment room. To my surprise, it seems like everyone was there. I sighed and walked back to the dining hall, I sat the baby on my lap and said to him in the most soothing voice that I can manage, "We're going Coruscant, yes, we are." Suddenly, the baby started to cry when a strange-looking man passed by, my senses were going crazy too. There was something about that man that I fear, but fear can do nothing but hold me back from reaching my goals. Therefore, I quickly shoved it aside, the baby had finally calmed down, I looked at him and asked, "So, you're name is Ben, right?" I was so shocked to see the baby actually nodding his head in response, I was not aware that kids this young can understand English so fast…but then again, this is no ordinary baby.

"I'm Solaryia, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ben." I introduced myself. The baby smiled and giggled. I was glad that I was giving this opportunity to leave my home world. The people on it never was very friendly, I looked at the chronometer and realized that it was late at night, and Ben suddenly yawned quietly and slept in my arms. I smiled once again and walked out of the dining hall to the sleeping quarters. I unlocked the room that I was assigned to and was shocked to find two men waiting there, they had blasters drawn out and pointed at me. I backed off slowly and asked, "What do you want from me?"

"The kid," One of them said, "We want the kid." I looked around and held the baby closer to me; the baby suddenly woke up and cried terribly. The other man clutched his ears and was falling onto his knees.

"Just give us the kid for crying out loud!" The man that spoke to me ordered. I knitted my eyebrows in frustration and said, "No way you're getting this baby." The man grabbed my free arm, pulled me closer to him and spat, "Give. Him. To. Us." I gotta tell ya, it seems like he doesn't brush much, for his breath nearly knocked me out. I yanked my arm away, fanned the air and said, "Brush much?" That made him furious beyond words, he pushed me against the wall and tried to slam my head against it, but I use this "Force" that the father of Ben told me and pushed him away. I ran towards the dining hall and made a turn to the entertainment room, where the amount to people is the largest compared to everywhere else. Ben kept crying terribly, I guess it was the noise that drove him nuts. I would've reacted the same if I was his age. Some one extended his leg deliberately and nearly made me trip, but the "Force" told me to jump over. Therefore I did, I kept running until I found a door, I opened it, ran in and closed it shut. Luckily, the two men weren't as fast as I am.

"Where did she go?" I heard one of them scream, I had to cover my mouth with a free hand from laughing.

"Oh, forget it, tell the Boss that we failed to kill the kid."

"But the punishment---"

"Who gives a damn about the punishment anyway, besides, we'll just run."

"You wish, there is no way we can out-run his assassins forever."

"Hey, have you realized something?" My blood froze, my heart stopped and I held my breath unnoticed.

"What?"

"There's something special about this girl."

"What so special about that bitch?"

"How can she truly elude us? I mean, we are the fastest hit men anyone had hired."

"But have you realized what she looked like? She had blue moonshine-tan skin. She must be from that planet that the kid's ship crash landed." One of the voices said.

"Maybe, these beings are much faster runner then we are?"

"Oh, do your self a favour and shut up."

"Sorry, _Master_." One of the voices mocked. The waiting is driving me nuts, but I know what they are doing. They are trying to drive me out, but they ain't going to succeed that easily. I sat down and meditated with my eyes closed, I used my mind to see what's around this closet and beyond. I saw Ben very clearly with my mind, it was as if he and I had created a bond the past 24 hours. I could tell that he was frightened, then I could sense that he was trying to climb onto his feet, he fell on his buttocks. He crossed his legs and pretend to meditate, I laughed inwardly at his imitation. _Monkey see, monkey do_. I thought. I opened my eyes and listened for any sign of those men. However, I had grown in a world where your seven senses can't be totally relied on. I use the Force to search further out, they were waiting there all right, trying to flush me out by making me think that they are gone.

Five hours had passed by, I had slept in the closet, not the best place to sleep in, but it was the only place that I can feel safe. What had happened to me the past five hours proved my assumption wrong. When I woke up, I looked around, but realized that the closet had no light, I used the Force to find Ben but realized that he was missing. _How could I have possibly not heard Ben or anyone coming in?_ I screamed at myself. I searched further with my mind and found Ben in my room, if there's one thing I have to say about these kidnappers, they aren't very smart. I breathed deeply and concentrated on one of the smallest animals that I had once seen, a _blogege_ (it looks like a lizard). I climbed as rapidly as I could to my room, the sound of people laughing, screaming, stomping (it was actually walking, but it sounds like they are shaking the…uh, earth) sounded so thunderous and was getting excruciating. 

When I was finally in my assigned room, I could here the ear-deafening sound of a baby crying, had to be Ben Lars.

"For the last time, SHUT UP!" the thunderous sound of a man shouting at Ben. Ben screamed and cried louder, I wanted to comfort him, but there is no way I could in this form. However, I remembered this baby is Force-sensitive…I suppose that means he's just like me…

I sent a scene of the most beautiful place I've been before, the baby finally stopped crying, but the two men got suspicious. _Oops, doing that was a bad idea! _I scowled myself, I changed back to my old self and jump kicked one of them on the head. I was about to advance on the other man, but he pointed a blaster at me. I raised my hand in surrender.

"That a nice girl, now do yourself a favour and stand still." The man ordered me with a wicked kindness. I glared at him, gathered the Force around me to increase my speed. I twist away from the blaster and grabbed it out of his hands. I pointed at him and said, "Get out." The men was pretty shocked at my moves I suppose, he backed off slowly out the door.

"Take your buddy with you." I ordered calmly. He rushed to the other man and ran out the door in fear. However, I take no joy in it, I placed the blaster away where the baby can't see. I walked to it and was happy to see the baby tried to hug me. I picked him up and look into his eyes and realized that he'll have something that I don't have, but it isn't revealed yet.

"Ben Lars, you are going to be something and have something that no one has been or owned before. Therefore, that makes you the most luckiest human being ever born." I complimented. The baby looked into my eyes, it nearly took my breath away when I saw in it. It had the "thank you" look in it.

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived to Coruscant. The time is 8:23 AM Galactic Standard Time. For those who arrived for the Jedi Temple, wait for air taxi #98, #99, #100 and #101. For those who arrived here for the tour, please take #67, #47, and airbus #109. Thank you for taking the Galactic Flight Inc. Enjoy your stay and have a nice day." The PA system announced suddenly. I looked at the baby and nearly shed tears, I didn't want to leave Ben, not ever. However, I know I can't prevent Ben from fulfilling his destiny. I walked to the compartment where I hid the blaster and placed it somewhere underneath my cloak (which I retrieved earlier).

As I walked off the ramp, I looked around and my mouth dropped open. The whole view has nothing but buildings! If anyone fell of the landing pad, they would be falling down for quite a while. I waited for taxi #98 and realized that someone was behind me, I placed my hand on the handle of the blaster. I spun my head around and my body half way around, concealing the baby, and pulled the blaster out, pointing at the man in plain brown cloak behind me. He put his hands up to show that he has no weapon, but I knew that he has some strange weapon concealed underneath his cloak.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Jedi Master Cura, and you are?"

"Solaryia. Are you sent to kill Ben?"

"Kill Ben? Whose Ben?"

"This baby." I turned my body around so that the man could see him.

"Oh, you mean Obi-Wan Kenobi…Kill him?!? That's absurd! I'm only here to deliver him to the Jedi Temple."

"How do I know you're not one of those hit men sent to kill him?"

"I know you are strong with the Force, Solaryia. I know that is a fact because I can feel the Force surging in your blood veins." The man, Cura, explained to me. I relaxed a little and placed the blaster back to its makeshift holster. When I looked up, I saw Cura stretched out his hands and said, "May I please hold the baby?" I looked at the baby, then looked at him and said, "However, you'd be getting more time to spend with this baby, please, can I help you deliver him to the Temple?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you can stay with us, you might be a good help around the Temple…who knows, maybe you'll even be accepted as a Padawan."

"What's a Padawan?"

"A Padawan is a Jedi apprentice. It's a stage before you get into Knighthood. Which will be very soon for you."

"Why would you say that? I'm not even a…Padawan."

"You'll see." Cura merely said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, I didn't like waiting at all, but I guess I had no choice. Cura's hand is still outstretched before me, I looked at him and asked, "Can't I just keep holding him till we get there? Please?" He sighed and said, "Sure, I guess your bond to him is stronger than I had anticipated." I smiled at him and looked at Obi-Wan/Ben, he cooed and giggled, I was so happy to see him like this.

"You will make a great Jedi someday, Obi-Wan Kenobi." I stated the have-to-be future that I see from Obi-Wan. He giggled some more, and did something funny, I laughed at his little tricks. Cura, the baby and I hopped into an air taxi and arrived there in a ridiculously short time. 

When we arrived there, Cura had to pry the baby away from me. I know he won't do any harm to Obi-Wan, but I still fear Obi-Wan's safety.

"If you care for one, then don't fear for them." Cura said. I knew he was right somehow. I pushed my fear as deep as it can get and followed him, but he ordered me to stay. I did what I was told, like I'm going to go up against a man that can kill me in seconds. Therefore I sat back down in the taxi and waited. I saw Cura with two other men; one of them was tall and had long, brown hair. I could sense his kindness from underneath his emotionless armour. The other sends chills up my spine, and I was slightly troubled at what he could do to Obi-Wan if he held him in his arms. I kept my watchful eyes on the creepy one, and hoping that he doesn't try to kill him. Cura came back and picked up some luggage, then the tall man passed Obi-Wan to the creepy man, I was about to jump out of the seat, but Cura reassured me that the creepy man (whose name I discovered, was Xanatos) is harmless. I relaxed a bit when I saw the truth; I slumped down on the seat and sighed a bit.

"Come on, I want to introduce to you the taller man." Cura finally invited me to come into the Temple.

The Temple wasn't exactly what I expected, but I was told that it was the tallest structure in Coruscant. I walked behind Cura, because I was a little introverted, even if my sense weren't on alert at all.

"Solaryia, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, and that is his apprentice, Xanatos." Cura introduced to me. I peeked from behind him and smiled at them. My senses tell me that this place is the safest place anyone can be in. I held my smile and slid into their view. I waved a little and said, "Hello."

"Hello and welcome to the Jedi Temple, Solaryia. You must be very brave and courageous to rescue Obi-Wan from the crashed ship and keep him safe to the journey here." The tall man, Qui-Gon Jinn welcomed and praised me. I smiled and said, "It was nothing really, and I got what you called the Force to guide me." Cura tapped my shoulder and asked, "Do you want to carry Obi-Wan to the nursery?" My eyes brightened and my smile grew larger. I replied, "I would love to, Master Cura." I bowed to the two latter Jedi and took Obi-Wan from Cura…

It was my second day here in the Jedi Temple. I got to see the Jedi Council, which consist of the Jedi Order's best Jedi Masters (yeah I caught up on this whole Jedi thing fast). They said that I can stay here, but they have to run a test on me to confirm my sensitivity to the Force. I was so happy that I actually belonged somewhere that I nearly cried. I spent the rest of my day playing with Obi-Wan, we had a great time. However, I had to go to something called a "lightsaber sparring test." I took a hint that those weapons that almost every Jedi I see carries are the lightsaber. However, what got me wondering is why would they want to see my fighting skills? Especially when I had no real experience with them. It took me a while to leave Obi-Wan, because I had to reassure him that I'll be back soon. I ran to the gym, only to find Xanatos blocking my way.

"So, you're Solaryia, right?" He asked, I nodded and tried to squeeze by him, but he blocked my way and said, "You'll never get to be a Jedi, you're too old. Besides, it's against the codes to accept any new Jedi after the age of 6 months. Any later and they grow up with so much hatred that they'll turn to the dark side." He explained to me. I looked at him and said, "It seems like you're on the edge of turning, Xanatos, besides, if you lived the life I had, you'll learn that I really got nothing to lose. So what is there to hate when you've got nothing to gain nor lose?" I slide by a shocked man; I hope I didn't offend him too much. I turned my concentration to the test ahead, what will they expect of me? What if I don't make it?

"If I don't make it, you always got home." I muttered under my breath. I finally arrive to the gym. The intensity of the power of the Force intimidated me the very first time I met them, I have realized that they won't hurt me unless I opposed them physically or if I oppose the Republic.

"Greetings masters, please excuse me of my delay. I got…held back for a while by a student." I apologized calmly.

"You are excused. This is your first test; we would like to see how fast you react. Since you are fourteen, we allow you to perform this test first."

"I hope you won't feel offended, but, why would you not test me if I am qualify to be a Jedi?"

"For the reason that we had already tested you the first time we saw you. We sensed no fear, no aggression, and no hatred. You do not take pride in what you have accomplished, you do not get angry when others offend you. You are, therefore, one of the most well controlled being we had ever met. We just need to see if you truly are sensitive to the Force and was not given this "gift" artificially." The dark-skinned Jedi Master, Mace Windu, explained. He handed me a lightsaber and shown me how to operate it. It was quite easy to use actually, but it is very deadly, this I had been told. Someone placed a blindfold in front of my eyes, I tightened my grip on the lightsaber; I cleared my mind of all thoughts and filled the room with the light provided by the Force. I could sense remotes hovering around me, one of them fired a shot and the Force warned me the dodge right and also told me to destroy the three in front of me. I did as I was told; I heard the three remotes clatter on the floor. Then the Force told me to duck down and slice the remote to my left. Again, I had succeeded. The Force told me there were only 4 more left, each one on one side of me. I ducked and stabbed at the remote, then rolled and attempted to slash the other two with a broad stroke of the lightsaber. Then I advanced on the last one, which was tricky. It had hovered away from all of my moves. I dodge for a while and trying to think of a plan, after five more dodges, I finally figured it out. If this remote hit what it sees, then there's no way it can hit what it can't see. I gathered the Force and cloaked myself (remember, 14 years being Force-sensitive and an outcast, I had to have something to do with my spare time). I ran in a zigzag pattern, just in case it can see me. Unfortunately, it can sense me; I'm supposing it's heat sensors. I used the Force again to obscure my aura, to make it think that I don't exist. I ran around and reached out to the remote to see if it was swerving because it already had spotted me. It was swerving, but not because it found me, because it doesn't know where I am. I smiled a bit and advanced for the kill. I jumped up and stabbed the lightsaber into the remote; I dropped the cloak as I accomplish this attack. I turned it off and hooked it back to my new belt. I basically look like all of the other Jedi in this Temple, but I didn't care. At least I still wore a tight fitting uniform that was given to me when I was quite young. It was surprising that it can actually grow with you, but the giver was a weird man. Sometimes I change into a _blogege_ and sneak into Obi-Wan's room, looking at him sleep. Anyway, Mace Windu escorted me back to my room, I don't know why exactly, but I rather not ask.

When we reached to my room's doorstep, my curiosity took over me and I turned around to face Master Windu.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "Yes, it's about your training…" My heart seems to be crushed a bit, but I held my usual expression.

"What about it?"

"Have you ever went through any other training with the Force before?" He asked, I could've laughed at my disappointment.

"I trained by myself, but at that time I wasn't aware that I was Force-sensitive." I replied. I could sense him smiling a bit and then there was a moment of silence. I looked around and then finally decided to break the silence.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, because I had never seen anyone thinks of solutions that quickly in a battle before. You are very special indeed."

"I sense that there is more you want to tell me."

"Well, you sense right because one of the Jedi Master that had viewed your test asked to take you as his Padawan Learner." I was so shocked when I hear the sudden news; I just stared at him in shock.

"Oh my, that's pretty shocking. I thought I'd be kicked out because I'm too old."

"Well, the truth is you should. However, to kick you out or not is the Council decision. Therefore, we had decided for you to be trained by Master Naguan. He will be expecting you in the Council chamber tomorrow."

"Alright, Master Windu." I bowed to him and stepped into my room.

The next morning, a droid, JD-23, came in and woke me up, telling me that the masters wants me to be in the Council chamber in 10 minutes. When I heard the expected time to arrive, I shot right out of my bed, took a really quick shower and dressed up in my Jedi tunic, pants, and the cloak. I still wondered why they given me the cloak at such an early time, but that little mystery with be solved after the meeting. I rushed out my room, Jay-Dee was still in my room, but I don't have the time to tell it to get out. Besides, it's a droid! What do you expect it to do, steal everything? I find that highly unusual for a protocol droid. When I reached to the entrance of the Council chamber, I had to gasp for air. The turbo lifts were jammed pack with little kids and it's not like I'm going to step on their heads. Therefore I used the stairs. Now I know it was the biggest mistake, never knew it would nearly take me forever to get here. I readjusted my clothing and walked in like I hadn't run up 500 sets of stairs.

"I apologize for my impediment, the turbo lifts were filled with kids so I took the stairs."

"Tired, are you not?" The oldest, yet the most shortest Jedi Master asked. I nodded slightly, I couldn't lie to them, they could see through me like my skin was transparent, or something like that. Anyway, beside me was a really tall man, I suppose that's Master Naguan. He looked down at me; I looked up at him. He looked at the council and said, "I would like to take Solaryia as my Padawan learner."

"We all agree to your proposal, you may take Solaryia as your Padawan Learner."

Narrator:

A year had passed by, Solaryia had became a Jedi Knight at the age of 15, since she had saved her Master's life, finding a massive fault that Master Naguan had missed so blindly on their last mission together. Master Naguan was grateful for Solaryia bravery for saving him even when she was explicitly told to stay in the makeshift haven they made in a few seconds. Luckily, the council did not bumped Naguan's ranking back to Jedi Knight. 

The next two years, Solaryia had stayed in the temple, taking care of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Lucky for her, the council granted her request.

However, it seems like the assassins that were after Obi-Wan are at it again, but this time they are after Solaryia. She was ambushed in her own room back at the Temple; she was thrown from over 500 stories high building. They had thought that she had been killed…or is she still alive?

---16 years after the death of Solaryia---

The sound of water crashing onto rocks are usually quite peaceful and serene for the young Padawan, but today, he had heard something he never expected to hear at all. His mind was whirling, trying to make sense of the call he kept getting through his dreams and nightmares. _What does it mean?_ He ran the question in his head over and over again, never stopping until he has the answer.

"What is on your mind, my Padawan?" A voice rang in the boy's ears, the one he had gotten used to for the past two years ever since he was taken as Padawan.

"Nothing important, Master." The boy answered, the large and tall man regarded him with careful eyes, he knows something was wrong, but his Padawan won't admit it. _He's only 15; let him have his privacy._ The man thought. He was about to leave when his Padawan finally spoke.

"It's my dreams, something is wrong, but I don't know what it is."

"Well, can you tell me something about your dreams?"

"Alright, there is this girl that kept appearing in my dreams as a maiden dressed in white. However, she is a Jedi Knight when she's in my nightmares, helping me fight against whatever evil there is."

"Why is a female Jedi Knight helping you fight some battle be a nightmare to you?"

"Because she always dies in the end, and I always mourn for her, like she was my mother." The man suddenly wore a shocked expression. The boy was confused, _what could be so shocking about me mourning for a Jedi Knight that feels like my mother?_ The man finally snapped out of his shocked state and asked, "What does she look like?" The boy was even more confused; he looked at the floor for some kind of clue to this mysterious girl. However, it had given no clue. The boy then closed his eyes and focused on the last nightmare he had of her. He dug into his sub-consciousness for the dream. Suddenly, a girl, who has blue moonshine skin, popped into his view. She had blue eyes and silvery blue hair; she looked like something that had to defiantly came out of a dream.

"That's it! She had blue moonshine skin, blue eyes and silvery blue hair." The Padawan exclaimed excitedly. The man suddenly remembered the time when he used to have an apprentice before this one, he was carrying a baby, and here was a girl that fit his Padawan's description perfectly. The man rushed out of the garden and headed towards the student record room. There was a wizen old alien that keeps track of the record of every Jedi registered in this Temple.

"Can you please find a girl that fits this description? She has blue skin, blue eyes and silvery blue hair."

"Yes, sir, in a minute." The alien responded. It took it a while, but he finally found a match.

"Just one match, sir. Her name is Solaryia…"

°¥§¥°°°¤¤°°°¥§¥°

When I woke up, my head felt shaky and light-headed. I held it to still the headache hammering in my head.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around, but I saw nothing that I truly recognize. _How long has it been? _I wondered. The last thing I knew was that I fell off the Temple's roof, pushed by two assassins that were suppose to kill…what's that kid's name again? Oh, yeah, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I sprouted wings and flew upwards to find the closest chronometer. It said it was late at night, **16 years after my fall**! It was impossible! How could it be 16 years after?!? How could I have slept so long? How old is Obi-Wan now? I nearly laughed at the last questions, at least I didn't forget Obi-Wan. Where is the Jedi Temple? I thought to myself; I looked around and saw nothing but buildings, nothing that represents the Jedi Temple.

"Great, someone or something must've moved me." I thought out loud. I looked at myself and wondered why I look like 19 years old. _Oh, yeah, shape-shifters don't age as fast as normal human beings when they are in…a different being…does that mean I've been morphing now and then. It has to be; otherwise, I should be 30 years old. Oh well, I better go find the temple._ I thought for a while. I remember the bond that Obi-Wan and I created and reinforce the two years I was with him. I could still feel his presence, but someone else has connected to him, someone that I had seen before…I realized I was drifting into my thoughts again, I shook my head to clear my mind and hope that Obi-Wan and I still have a strong connection, at least strong enough to hear me. I called through his dreams and nightmares, except I wasn't as lucky to survive in his nightmares as I was in his dreams. I called everyday, hoping that he'll find me.

Weeks past and nothing happened, he didn't even try to call back. I was heart broken, what if he doesn't care anymore? Or what if he couldn't hear me? On the last day of this week, I decided to stop, knowing I'm wasting my time, energy and strength…

°¥§¥°°°¤¤°°°¥§¥°

The next morning, Obi-Wan decided to go to the garden again. This time, the mysterious blue girl stopped coming to him in both his dreams and nightmares, which concerned him. He knew about this girl, but that was 14 years ago. He could barely remember her now. _Why do I keep concerning myself about her when I don't even know her?_ He asked himself. _Maybe I do know her, but I just don't remember her…yeah, that had to be it!_

"Obi-Wan!" His master called out to him. He turned around and saw his master running towards him.

"Have you found out who she was?" he asked. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, nodded and said, "As a matter of fact, I saw her when you were delivered here. Has she been calling you again?"

"Actually, no, why you ask?"

"You looked troubled."

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why I'm so worried about her now, out of the past 16 years, why now? Why does she call me now? Then stopped after 5 weeks?"

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't bother calling back. You really should call her back, at least ask who she was."

"What if it's too late?"

"If you can receive her call so clearly, you should be able to call her back without difficulty." Qui-Gon stated. Obi-Wan merely nodded and walked out of the garden, decided to call her now, but somewhere else.

"Where are you going?"

"To the roof; I'm going to call her now." Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon wanted to follow him, but decided against it. _He should do this alone._ He told himself and headed for the training room, hoping to find someone to duel with while Obi-Wan makes his call.

-----------------

It was a long ride up to the roof, but Obi-Wan made it without much difficulty. He looked out of the roof; never really noticed how many building and air taxis there truly were. For where he is, the air taxi looked more like little ants zooming from here to there. He sat down, cross-legged and reached out with the Force, trying to find the mysterious girl that used to call him every night the past 5 weeks. He knew that this girl has to be Force-sensitive, which wasn't too hard to find, she was in an air taxi, it had stopped at the Temple entrance, but it seems like she's have trouble getting out the taxi. It seems like she doesn't have any credits with her at all. Obi-Wan rushed to the next available turbo lifts, hoping that he isn't too late…

°¥§¥°°°¤¤°°°¥§¥°

I decided to get on one of those landing pads, hoping that an air taxi will swing by and drive me to the Jedi Temple. Luckily I finally found one, but the driver doesn't look too pleasant. Oh, well, maybe he's different on the inside. I'm not big on prejudice, so I hopped in.

When I was in the taxi, I was so amazed at how many new buildings there were and how many were gone. The driver merely laughed at me when I asked him what had happened the last 16 years. I didn't like him very much, but I don't care, at least he'll get me to the Temple.

After what seems like 17 days of silence (sorry for exaggerating), we finally arrived to the Temple.

"That'll be 20 credits, miss." The driver barked out. I reached into my pouch and to my surprise; there was nothing in it! I was so sure I left at least 50 credits in it.

"Uh…I'm sorry, I don't happen to have any credits with me."

"Well, if you don't have any, I'm going to have to report to the law enforcement about this."

"No, please, just let me go in and get some for you."

"Nuh-uh, I don't have all day, miss. However, you can pay me in another way." He said slyly, I didn't have to think what the other payment is, I was about to jump out of the taxi, but the driver grabbed me and said, "You're not going anywhere." I struggled to get out of his grip but most of my strength is gone caused by lack of food. I pulled away when he tried to kiss me and slapped him at the same time. I swear his eyes grew red and he was pushing me downwards on the seat, he was trying to undress me but something mad him stop. I took his pause as an opportunity and kicked him away. I pulled my tunic back on and pulled my robe from under the driver. When I was about to jump out of the taxi, I met someone. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were the same sapphire blue that the little boy, Obi-Wan has. His hair was the same too, except there was a braid on the right side of his head. It seemed like the time had slowed to a stop, but the driver wrapped his arm around my neck and waist, pulled me closer to him and said to the boy, "Hey, she hasn't paid yet."

"How much?"

"20 credits." The driver barked, the boy reached into his pouch and retrieve 20 credits. The driver roughly took at and shoved me off the taxi.

"You won't get away that easily the next time we meet, little girl." The driver threatened. I glared at him as he drove away. When I was adjusting my tunic again, I realized my lightsaber was gone.

"Oh, shit!"

"What is it?"

"I left my lightsaber in the lower level of Coruscant. I have to get it."

"I'll come with you."

"No!" I cried suddenly, then calmed myself and said, "You can't fly, but I can." The boy looked at me sceptically, but he nodded and said, "Alright, I'll wait for you here." I smiled at him and said in the same tone I had used when Obi-Wan was a little boy, "I'll be back, don't worry." A second before I took off, I could see the shock in his face, I'm going to tell him what had happened after I get back.

I dived into the lower level of Coruscant, using the Force to help me retrieve the lightsaber. I kept counting how many level I've flew down to, at least that'll give me a good idea of how far I fell 16 years ago.

By the time I reached to level 25, I found my lightsaber gleaming brightly from the Coruscant's sun. I used the Force to call it back but found that difficult. I suddenly realized that there were too many objects on top of the lightsaber, the gleaming was actually from the metal itself, but I was very certain that the lightsaber is underneath them. I guess I was too tired to retrieve it mentally, but I had to try again. I closed my eyes, stretched my arms towards where the lightsaber laid and called out to it. When I felt something in my hand, I tightened my grip and opened my eyes. I blew a sigh of relief, knowing that I can still call retrieve my lightsaber without too much of a dilemma. I was shocked when I recalled this level's number.

"Fifty?!? Did I truly fell this far without being killed? Amazing." I praised myself, but that praise slowly drifted away when I wonder how am I so sure if the boy is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ask for his name, idiot." I cursed at myself. I kept soaring up, up, up to the sky…

---------------

It was an odd moment for Obi-Wan, the voice he heard from the girl he rescued was so familiar, but so far away. Their connection was as strong as him and his master. _Where is my master anyway?_ Obi-Wan questioned he. It isn't like Qui-Gon just to go somewhere without Obi-Wan knowing. _I'll find him later._ He told himself. After a while, he saw the blue bird girl flew back, the first thing he asked was, "How did you grow wings? How come I feel like I knew you? And what's your name?" The girl smiled from his curiosity, _he still has that energy from 16 years ago._

"I'm going to spare you the shock first, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Uh, ok, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why don't you answer my questions now?" The boy answered. The girl was so shocked that she nearly fell of the entrance platform; luckily, the boy caught her before she fell off.

"You ok?"

"I am now, thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome." The boy smiled at her. She smiled back, then she heard several students oohing, she stood up and chuckled when she realized why they were watching.

"Hey Obi-Wan, who's she?" A Calamarian girl asked curiously. Obi-Wan looked at the blue girl then turned to the Calamarian girl and said, "I don't know, she didn't say."

"Oh," The girl replied dryly, then she turned to the blue girl and said, "Hello, welcome to the Jedi Temple, I'm Bant, Obi-Wan's best friend, and you are?" The blue girl smiled inwardly, _I hope she's not jealous._

"I'm Jedi Knight Solaryia, Obi-Wan's caretaker from 16 years ago."

"Solaryia?!? You mean, you're the Solaryia that save her master from the last mission they were on? But you were promoted to Jedi Knight when you were 15, how can you be 19 now? You're supposed to be 2!"

"Yeah, but how could you have known? And my aging is caused because of my shape shifting at random times."

"You're a legend around here. Wait a minute! You're a shape-shifter?!? Cool! Can you change into me?"

"Sure. You want me to do it now?"

"Yeah!" All of the kids yelled. Solaryia smiled and concentrated on shifting. Even if she hadn't done it for 16 years, it still came naturally to her. Seconds after, Solaryia was as big as Bant, the clothing were the same. The kids oohed and ahhed in amusement.

"Can I change back yet?" Solaryia said in Bant's voice. Bant was so shocked that she her own voice.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what? Change my voice? I don't know."

"That's wicked." One of the students exclaimed. The little kids were shouting questions and objects to Solaryia. She didn't like being treated like an object for everyone's amusement, but they are kids, so she decided to humour them…

--------------------

Qui-Gon Jinn was exhausted from the duelling he performed to pass the time. When he cleaned himself up and dressed back into his usual Jedi uniform. He decided to find Obi-Wan; he knows that he isn't on the roof anymore, but he's at the main floor (which is 16 floor above the first level of the lower level in Coruscant) with a lot of other students varying from ages 9-20, which was pretty shocking for Qui-Gon. It isn't everyday you see a crowd with such an age range. He rushed to the foyer of the Temple and saw the crowd. He looked at Obi-Wan and ask telepathically, _"What's going on?"_

_"Solaryia, my care-taker from 16 years ago, are back!"_ The boy answered gleefully. Qui-Gon was shocked by the news but was also pleased. He walked towards the crowd and pushed his way through to reach Obi-Wan. He looked around and wonders why there was two of him. Qui-Gon was confused a bit, but he asked, _"Which one is the real you, Kenobi?"_ Obi-Wan gave his double a "Please help me" look. His double smiled and changed back. Her Jedi uniform was on the floor, but her lightsaber and her belt was still there on her waist. Solaryia are only wearing a tight fitting outfit, which seems to shine like her hair.

"Sorry, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, but I just wanted to humour the kids, that's all."

"By the Force, is that you Solaryia?" Qui-Gon asked, Solaryia nodded and smiled. He placed a hand on her shoulders the on her arms to verify her state. He looked at her and saw amusement in her eyes. He smiled and said, "At least you're still alive, that you're going to have to explain to me."

"Why?"

"Everyone thought you were dead," Then Qui-Gon leaned closer to Solaryia's ear and whispered, "Even Obi-Wan cried for you." Solaryia laughed inwardly and looked at Obi-Wan.

"So? I was only 3 that time." He explained. Solaryia giggled while Obi-Wan dragged her to his room, Qui-Gon knew it's best for them to be alone for a while.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." A voice announced his name; he turned around and saw Master Mace Windu behind him. Qui-Gon smiled and said, "You seen Solaryia yet?"

"Solaryia? Alive?" Mace exclaimed silently. Qui-Gon merely nodded.

"I thought she died. Her ex-Master was devastated when he heard the news." Mace stated, Qui-Gon thought for a while, then he asked, "Where is Master Naguan anyway?"

"He has another Padawan now, but he's here."

"I'll go get Solaryia in 10 minutes."

"Why ten minutes?"

"She's socializing with Obi-Wan right now." Qui-Gon explained; Mace merely nodded.

°¥§¥°°°¤¤°°°¥§¥°

"So, how did you survive the fall?" Obi-Wan broke the silence, I looked up from the flower in front of me and said, "Easy, I grew wings and used the Force to slow my speed a little, at least I didn't cripple them." I looked at him, the eyes, the facial structure, it made me feel like I'm watching my own son grow before my very eyes, but I missed the past 16 years.

"My, look how you've grown." The words slipped out of my mouth. I couldn't help it, it's just so shocking to see Obi-Wan at the age of 19. He looked at me in shock, I blushed a bit and smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked. _He sure is a little dense…_ I chuckled at the thought, I guess he's still a little shocked to see me at the same age as he.

"You might not think that you've grown too much, but I haven't seen you in 16 years." I explained, he nodded his head and sat back down. I had this feeling that wants to hug him to make sure he's for real, and that he'll never slip away from me. However, he's a 19 years old Jedi, he's turning 20 soon, I don't know how I knew, but I just do. I shrugged and decided to go for a swim, I took my tunic off and I saw Obi-Wan looking away.

"What?"

"Just giving you a little privacy."

"I have another suit on you know." I laughed as I placed the tunic on the ground. I took off my belt and my pants, I threw them beside my tunic, and then I took off my boots and dove into the lake. I swam as gracefully as my legs could get. I swam all the way to the bottom and stood there, I bent my knees and was preparing to jump. I counted to five and I sprang towards the surface. The air was sweet and the water was cool, but something wasn't right. Something was missing…I just can't place my finger on it. I shook my head and turned to look at Obi-Wan…but he wasn't there. I sense distress from someone, and two unknown figures in a turbo lift. The unknown figures are actually familiar, the same thing I sensed 16 years ago…the assassins! I rushed out of the lake and put my Jedi uniform back on. I was already out of the garden and heading for the stairs. I was hopping and trying to put my boots on before I got to the stairs. I did my "hyper drive running" to the one destination that the assassins could've took Obi-Wan, the roof. I called for Qui-Gon and the others as I rushed to the roof. I don't exactly have a mental link between the Masters, but I knew it had to get to one Master I knew so well, Master Naguan.

When I finally got to the roof, I could see Obi-Wan on the ledge of the roof. He won't be as lucky as I if he does fall, I tip toed quietly behind the assassins; towards one of the spires closest to them. I could sense the dark Force surrounding the two assassins, which was odd, because the last time we met, it wasn't even there. I started to grow wings as fast and inaudibly as I could. I poked my head out from behind the spire and saw Obi-Wan being shoved off the roof. 

_"Noooo!"_ I cried in my mind, I rushed off the edge and fell towards Obi-Wan. Once I was below him, I stopped and waited for him to fall on me. When he fell on my back, I was more of a flying, four-legged creature that most people would refer to as a horse. I was glad that I could change so fast, I turned my head so I could see him and said, _"Hang on tight."_ He merely nodded and wrapped his hands around my neck as I half ran half flew upwards.

_"What is this creature called?"_ Obi-Wan asked me. I raked through my mind and responded, _"Pegasus"_

_"Oh, that's a nice name, reminds me of this really oldmythical flying horse called Pegasus."_

_"It is in ancient human's mythology. We just named it after the mythical horse, because it's as rare as the legends."_

_"Have you seen one?"_

_"Yeah, otherwise, I'd never be able to change into it."_

_"You have to see them to able to change into them?"_

_"Well, you just have to look at it once, and once you morph into it after you seen it, it stays in you forever."_

_"Cool."_ Obi-Wan commented, I smiled at his remark and got ready to jump, that way, the assassins can't kill me, and the sun will blind them.

Once I jumped up to align with the sun's blinding glare, I warned Obi-Wan, _"Hold on real tight." _Then, I used the Force to utilize my "hyper drive running" I ran circles around them then ran towards one of the spires far away from them and close to the turbo lift. Suddenly, I heard a hissing sound of the turbo lift doors opening and two lightsabers being ignited. I looked at the two assassins with a red and white lightsaber, Obi-Wan dismounted and ignited his. It glowed blue that seems to match my eyes, I changed back and realized that I forgot to tuck my lightsaber in my suit before changing. I saw my lightsaber with my Jedi uniform, just lying there untouched. I smiled and relaxed, feeling the Force flows evenly through me. I stretched out my hand, calling my lightsaber back to me. Once it landed on my palms, I ignited the ice-blue blade (the colour matches my hair) and stood ready for a duel. I might not have fought with anyone the past 16 years, but I still know the skills as well as I had known my ex-Master. We were just standing there, glaring at our enemies. _Where are the Masters? _I thought in annoyance.

_"Obi-Wan, call your master, tell him that there are two Siths up here." _I commanded. He didn't argue with me; he just nodded and hid behind one of the spires. I know he's calling Qui-Gon; I switched my gaze to one of the Sith that was advancing towards Obi-Wan, I stepped in his way and said, "Remember me?" I swore his eyes were wide open. I could've laughed at him, but this was serious.

"You were the girl that was suppose to die 16 years ago. We should've followed you…" He growled the last part with hate spitted on every word. I smile and rolled to my left as the red lightsaber smashed to my right.

"One thing still makes me wonder, why aren't you 30? You look like 19!" the red lightsaber wielding Sith exclaimed in disbelief.

"Morphing sustains my aging, are we just gonna chat all day?" I said impatiently. The Sith held his lightsaber upwards to show his readiness.

"Bring it on." He challenged. I waited for the Sith to attack first, but it seems like he was doing the same. We waited for a few minutes until the white lightsaber wielding Sith advanced towards me, _he must be a distraction_, I thought bitterly. I jumped upwards and blocked both of the Siths' blades.

°¥§¥°°°¤¤°°°¥§¥°

_"Master, you have to come help us! There are two Siths attacking us."_ A voice suddenly erupted in Qui-Gon's head. _Obi-Wan's in trouble!_ He thought alarmingly. Qui-Gon stood up and rushed towards the Council chambers.

---------

"Something bothering you, is it not, Mace Windu?"

"Something is, it's about Solaryia."

"Ahh, thought the girl dead, did you?" Yoda chuckled, "Easy to get rid of her, it is not. Strong with the, Force she is. A shape-shifter, too."

"If you knew that her chances of surviving the fall was quite large, why did you not tell us?"

"Believed it, I did not. But to see her well, this proved my guessing right."

"So, you only knew this today?"

"That is true."

"There's something else too. There's an evil presence close by. Two, actually." Mace muttered to himself. Suddenly, Qui-Gon Jinn burst into the room and said, "There are two Siths attacking Obi-Wan and Solaryia." That gotten all of the Jedi Masters rushing to the turbo lifts and stairs…

°¥§¥°°°¤¤°°°¥§¥°

The battle was tiring me. I might be able to land several blows, but they weren't from the lightsaber. I was on defence for the 6th time. It's really humiliating, but I had no choice. They kept pushing me backwards to the roof's ledge. I suppose they are trying the same thing from 16 years ago. I gathered half my strength and the Force and readied myself for a leap. I sprang upwards in the air, I twirled and somersaulted without tucking my legs in. I landed on the ground and had to serpentine away from their lightsaber poking at my sides. _What's taking Obi-Wan so long?!_ I thought in frustration, I felt an excruciating pain in my left arm. I screamed in agony and slumped to my knees, clutching to my injured arm. My lightsaber fell out of my hands, deactivated, I saw one of the Siths pick my lightsaber and laughed, saying, "Not so tough now, eh, little girl?" The sound seems to echo in my mind and never stopping. I wanted to lie down but something is keeping me in a sitting position. I just fainted in whomever's behind me arms…falling to never ending blackness…

°¥§¥°°°¤¤°°°¥§¥°

Obi-Wan could feel 14 Jedi Masters heading towards the roof, but he fear it's already too late. By the time he ended the call, Solaryia's already fallen. _No! _He cried. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and rushed towards the assassins.

"Let go of her."

"Ah, young Lars. What is it now? Kenobi? That's nice, you have your mother's maiden name. It was such a shame to kill her." The red lightsaber Sith, Da'kvok, gloated.Obi-Wan growled gutturally, which shocked the two Siths, _Maybe__ he'll turn to our side!_The other Sith, brother to Da'kvok, Da'lvol, thought.

"Murderers!" Obi-Wan screamed in fury as he charged against the Sith, he did not care if he had turned, he had to avenge his mother's death!

_"Obi-Wan! DON'T!!!"_ Obi-Wan heard two voices cried out to him. One of them was stronger then the other. The stronger one must be Qui-Gon, the other one was a half-conscious Solaryia. He stopped running towards the Siths and was shocked at his actions. _What am I doing? Why couldn't I see what I'm trying to do. I'm so confused now! Someone please help me!_ Obi-Wan pleaded. Solaryia is barely awake and his Master isn't even here yet. As if on cue, Qui-Gon Jinn jumped out of the turbo lift, lightsaber in hand. The other 13 (including Master Naguan) came out one at a time to avoid being squished together in the threshold. He could see the two Siths about to throw Solaryia off the roof. He looked at Obi-Wan and hoped that he knows what Qui-Gon wants from him. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled, he looked at the two Siths and crouched. The Siths wonder what he was planning on doing, they got their answer. Obi-Wan tackled them, sending them off the roof **with** Obi-Wan! It must be intuition when Solaryia's eyes popped open, then she sprouted wings and started to dive off the roof. Qui-Gon was impressed, he never seen anyone just wakes up and dive off to someone's rescue like that. _She must be quite aware of the present events,_ Qui-Gon thought admiringly.

°¥§¥°°°¤¤°°°¥§¥°

I don't know what had happened, one minute I was unconscious, and the next, the next, I was flying off the roof as Pegasus again. I wasn't even controlling my own body, it was as if someone else has taken over. All I could see is darkness, but I know I'm rushing to Obi-Wan.

_"Hello."_ A voice suddenly spoke to me, I could've jumped a bit if I was in control of my body.

_"Hi, who are you?"_ I could almost see the spirit controlling me smile.

_"I'm sorry, I should've asked to use your body first. I'm Obi-Wan's mother."_

_"You are?"_ I was so shocked from the news. You could say that I was the only mother that Obi-Wan knew. I could finally see the spirit's form. She looked so kind, yet sad, she seems to have Obi-Wan's nose and hair. She nodded slowly.

_"I'm very grateful that you could look after Obi-Wan. And I'm glad that you are still alive."_

_"Well, no one can rid a shape-shifter so easily."_

_"Can you do me a favour?"_

_"Of course, what is it?"_

_"Look after Obi-Wan for me."_ I smiled and nodded my head. At least I can still live long enough to fulfill that request.

_"Don't worry, I will."_

_"Thank you, kind lady." _She bowed and left. At that time I was in control of my body, I opened my eyes and saw pipes everywhere, I nearly panicked when I was close to crashing into another pipe. However, I didn't stop, knowing that my mission is to save Obi-Wan. I folded my wings back, increasing speed towards the falling Obi-Wan. _Come on, come on! Make it! Make it!!! Faster, faster!_ I kept screaming at myself. When I finally reached Obi-Wan, I calmed my screaming mind down and hovered underneath him. But the two Siths weren't going to let him go that easily, they activated their lightsaber and was trying to slash at me. I changed back to my true form (excluding the wings, I still need to fly) and called for my lightsaber. Once it reached to my hand, I pressed the button and start slashing at the two Siths and dodging as carefully as I could. I made an aim for the two Siths' arm that are holding Obi-Wan, I slashed at their arms, but they moved. Luckily, I was faster.

"Arrrgh!!!" The red lightsaber wielding Sith shrieked in agony and fell to his doom. The other one grabbed Obi-Wan and placed the blade on his throat. Obi-Wan was calm, however, every Jedi has to be, if they panic, they'll have a high risk of turning. I smiled at Obi-Wan's bravery, I then called on the Force and yanked the lightsaber away from the Sith's hand. Luckily, the Sith was under trained and was not well aware of my moves. I deactivated his lightsaber and threw it down into the lower levels. He growled at me as I hovered, smiling. He sneered and said, "You want him back? You're going to have to catch him." Then he threw Obi-Wan down the lower levels. At least I'm glad he still has his cloak.

_"Use your cloak as a parachute!" _I suggested to him. I saw him take his tunic off and grabbed to each corner of it with his hands, two per hand. The Sith growled and fell after him, I realized what he was going to do, he is going to kill Obi-Wan in mid-air!!! I folded my wings back and rushed towards Obi-Wan, changing into Pegasus at the same time.

Once I got to Obi-Wan, I hovered underneath him and yelled, _"Climb on, quickly! And hang on tight!"_ He did as I had told, I made a sharp turn to the left, making the young Sith confused. By the time realized what had happened, it was too late, he was sucked into a vent that's vacuuming the air, must be one part of the oxygen scrubber. I smiled and pitied the young Sith inwardly, I could've convinced him to change back. I shrugged the thought off and climbed upwards.

When we reached to the roof, Obi-Wan dismounted me and rushed towards Qui-Gon. His master placed a hand on his shoulder, it must be a way of showing his relief. I changed back and realized there was some one behind me, I turned around and saw Master Naguan and his new Padawan. I smiled and abruptly hugged him, I don't know why I had done that, though. It was just a feeling of wanting to be secure in someone's arms, I guess. I could tell he was shocked by my actions, but he returned the hug without hesitation. I was glad that he is still alive, he was like a father I could never have, even if I had only spent a year with him. When I let my ex-Master go, I saw his Padawan. He had his arm crossed and a hint of jealousy was present in his eyes. My mouth suddenly tugged at one side of my lips, forming into a smile.

"Oh, Solaryia, meet my new Padawan learner, Trevor." Master Naguan introduced. I bowed to his Padawan and his Padawan, Trevor, has done the same. Then he crossed his arms again.

"It's nice to meet you Trevor." I smiled and said politely. I could see a slight smile on his face and his arms uncrossed. I waited patiently for him to say something. I know he's going to say something, I could see his eyes searching for something to say. I smiled and said, "It's been 16 years, Master Naguan, so how have you and your Padawan been?"

"Pretty good."

"We've been together for 10 years." Trevor added, "Master has mentioned you quite a lot." I smiled slightly.

"I hope you aren't expecting too much of him." I teased. He smiled and said, "You know me better than that." I laughed warmly and looked at Obi-Wan, it's very reassuring to see Obi-Wan safe with a Master he can trust his life on. I walked up to the ledge of the roof and looked out to the horizon.

"Solaryia! Where are you going?" I turned around to see Obi-Wan running towards me. I smiled and said, "It has been 16 years since my disappearance, and I would like to see what Coruscant is like right now."

"By yourself?" 

"Yeah, of course, besides, you need to return to your training." I told Obi-Wan. He turned his head and looked at his Master for a while. After a few minutes, I saw Master Jinn nod his head, when Obi-Wan turned back to face me, I could see his smile. He reminded me of his younger self.

"Come on, let's go."

"But—" I started to say. But Obi-Wan pulled me to and jumped into the air!

"HEY! WAIT!"­ I cried after Obi-Wan and jumped after him. I charged after him and changed into Pegasus…

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it has ended the right way, but I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews asking for it. But you might have to wait for a month about it. Hehe. Anyway, Please write me a review, since this is my very first fan fiction I've published. If you see any mistakes, please notify me about it. Thank you for your time and patience.

-Solaryia****

   [1]: mailto:solrya@hotmail.com



End file.
